Computers have become increasingly commonplace and used in various different settings, which has led to situations in which users desire to have data stored on computer storage devices encrypted. These situations can be a result of a user's personal desires, a corporate policy dictating that the user's computer must encrypt corporate data stored on the personal computer's storage device, and so forth. However, waiting for an entire storage device to be encrypted (which can be on the order of several minutes or hours, depending on the size of the storage device) can be frustrating for users, leading to poor user experiences.